Three
Three is one of Zero's sisters. She is an Intoner and rules over the Land of Forests and is said to be popular with the soldiers. Three is overly obsessed with her own interests, but does not care for anything that does not interest her. She is indifferent to her sister Zero. Her disciple is Octa, an old man who seems to be fraught with worry over his Intoner's activities as of late. The Daemons she summons are a giant, doll-like humanoid named Almisael and a purple dragon by the name of Ezrael. Her hair grows at an astonishingly fast rate, which is why she always carries a pair of scissors with her at all times. Story Before Drakengard 3= Three, along with her sisters, was born from the Flower, after Zero's attempts to kill herself. Three's appearance was based on one of the freedom fighters Zero encountered in jail before her death and eventual resurrection. |-|Utahime Five = Together with the other Intoners, with the exception of Zero, Three sought to bring peace to the land. Having succeeded, the head of the group, One, divided the land among the sisters. Three became the ruler of the Land of Forests. |-|DLC = On August 27, 998, Three and Octa have set up camp within the Forest Country. Three approaches one of her dolls, commenting on the roughness of its surface. Octa remarks on Three's obsession with her dolls, stating how many women want his "Special Joy" yet Three is the only one who could actually make him joyful. He laments over Three being the only one who could ever satisfy him, sighing at the fact while stating how he would want to have "Joyfulness" with Three while her dolls watched. Octa expresses his visible frustration with the dolls, stating that he too could satisfy Three the same way the dolls have if given the opportunity. Three ignores Octa and stays amused by her dolls. Octa ponders loudly about his troublesome Intoner, seemingly curious about how she managed to create a horde of monsters within the duration of his absence. Three approaches Octa and notices how his lower part has shriveled up and become small, offering to cut it off for the purposes of examination. Octa refuses and asks Three if she would like to accompany him in a nightly session of "joining together." Three ignores Octa's request and instead tells him that the soldiers she had created for One have become mischievous as of late. Octa commends Three for her decisiveness, stating that they will hunt down her enhanced monster creations in various places to deliver a most effective punishment. Three mutters that it's all for One's sake. Having arrived at Cathedral City, Octa fearfully remarks on how Three even went so far as to modify Ogres, with Three stating that nobody will miss them, being that they are magical beasts. Therefore, modifying them would allow others to fiddle around however they'd please, with Octa stating that killing Ogres is not the kind of fiddling that could give him a great climax. When the Ogres appear, Octa wonders about the "Round 1" that suddenly appeared on the player's screen. Three sternly tells Octa to ignore it, with the latter apologizing for his attention to detail. Octa remarks upon the lack of obedience displayed by Three's creations, willing to go as far as opposing their own creator. Octa brings up the question of just how controllable the creations are, with Three replying that they were defective products that she just subsequently forgot about and left at Cathedral City. Octa expresses his distaste with Three casually mentioning that they need to eliminate her creations in a more sorrowful and harsh way compared to ordinary specimens. In the midst of "Round 2", Three lights up and calls out to the modified Ogres as "Hugo", "Alfons", "Carl", "Elmo" and "Oscar". She tells Octa that she gave them names after deciding to make siblings. Unfortunately, the procedure turned out to be a failure as Three speaks rapidly about their brains being unable to deliver directions to their muscles in an effective way, with Three quickly speculating that such may have been due to the excess noise located in ther motor neurons which in turn, caused them to move much slower. A driven Three speaks passionately at a vigorous pace about how she intended to create excellent soldiers who exhibited strength, beauty and obedience; hence the reason for her abrupt failures. Octa comments upon Three's animated expressions when she talks about her creations. "Round 3" begins with Three quickly recognizing the Ogre and calling it "Kugurofi". Octa makes a remark about Kugurofi's speed, citing as much faster than the previous creations. Three proudly states that Kugurofi was an excellent success, stating how she learned after creating Hugo and his siblings. She speaks at a rapid pace about hop she decided to use metal to augment their motor nerves, thereby increasing their reflex capacity by 45%. She talks about how the process of embedding metal within them was truthfully difficult but excitedly explains just how satisfying the results were, with Octa mentioning how Three loses herself in animated discussions when it comes to her dolls. Octa encounters more exceptional Ogres, with Three stating their names as "Keijo" and "Rokumur" and how they turned out to be one of her successes, although they seemed quite strange. The "Final Round" starts with an excited Three exclaiming how she really wanted to meet "Excrement" and "Urine." An animated Three tells Octa to look at closely so he could take notice of their enhanced agility and flexibility and the ability of their minds to use their own sense of experience and knowledge. She states them to be among her most successful creations, citing the work as immaculate and comparing it to how a pearl is formed. Octa tells the visibly excited Three to calm down, moving on to his curiosity about how she came up with their names. Three bluntly tells Octa that their names mean "Poop" and "Pee" in Spanish, leaving Octa at a loss for words.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJRrodyQIPY&list=UUGrZZEnlL-Ei-CoOv04prrQ - Verse 2 = Arriving at The Temple of Sand within Two's dominion, Octa asks Three if they are to hunt the Imps this time, with Octa also mentioning how his "something" has shriveled up. Three asks Octa whether or not she can cut it off with Octa immediately replying that it's ready for duty and subsequently switching the subject back to the Imps. After solving the Temple's puzzle and entering the massive opening within the ground, the duo is greeted by several Imp creatures. Octa makes note of getting used to seeing "Round 1" while Three begins discussing how Imps are capable of flying high in the sky, thereby coming to the conclusion of "Sky High." She really wanted to have soldiers that could fly but was limited by the process of doing so, coming to the realization after calculating the air resistance and observing that the lift is difficult. Thus, defectives began to pile up and "Sky High" was ultimately rendered a difficulty. Octa reveals he has an understanding of Three's predicament and mentions that he was really bad at math and at everything else in general. However, he compensates for his lack of ability by being very good at "Enjoy Play." In "Round 2," Three comments upon the stature of her creations, stating that she was dabbling with miniaturization because she had wanted small soldiers. Upon Octa's request on the status of her experiment, she tells him that they moved fast at the expense of their durability, essentially citing them as cute but fragile. She states that the cuteness was more likely for dolls but their fragile nature made it really hard for such to be soldiers, ultimately concluding the experiment as a combination of the most and least desirable results she could have possibly obtained, with Octa citing it as a failure. At the beginning of "Round 3," Octa notices how much smaller the creations have gotten. Three mentions to him that their durability is much more lower than the previous creations, with Octa stating that they are quite unfortunate to be soldiers. Three states that while she made a lot of them, their "Camel Power Bumps" remained the same, thus leading her to the conclusion that weak things, regardless of their number, still remain weak. Octa laughs it off, stating how her metaphors are always cryptic in meaning. He decides to bring up the nature of his proclivity for their "Play" activities, with Three bluntly regarding it as fucking. After a brief pause, Octa confirms her response and mentions how as of late, there seems to be a dark cloud hovering above them and their activity with regards to the frequency of that activity. Three casually states that it can't be helped as she's bored of it. Octa is confused by her response, wondering how she really feels about the activity. He mentions how she doesn't like to "play" yet always manages to reach climax with him. Three tells him it's not that she doesn't like doing it, she just thinks doing it or not doing it is just fine. When the "Final Round" begins, Three mentions she created big ones, "like a waterfall that can make rainbows" because she wanted something that was big and strong. Octa is amazed by their size while Three interrupts and goes on a quick tirade about how deathly slow they are. She states that big, strong and slow don't match up to a three-part beat while Octa deviates from the topic and starts mentioning long, thick and good-endurance as a three-part beat that's quite something. Three says the difficulty in making soldiers is what makes it worth doing. After defeating all of the enhanced monsters, Octa comments on how there were so many of them. Three states that it's because she really likes her toy soldiers but then goes on to realize that she really likes making toys.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkMXrerxHRA&list=UUGrZZEnlL-Ei-CoOv04prrQ - Verse 3 = Gabriella and Three arrive at the Mountain Country's Fortress. Gabriella mentions how One asked it to help Three but then starts complaining about how a Great Dragon such as itself is being worked to the bone and on how the Intoners act like self-righteous princesses. It asks Three if she's listening but to no avail. It tells her to wake up while she directs it to go where she wants him. The rambunctious dragon complies in a rebellious fashion and begins its descent. Upon landing, "Round One" begins and Gabriella mentions its obvious distaste for the title, calling it offensive and awful while citing it as the invention of a man with no sense who comes up with half-assed idiotic crap. Gabriella reveals that it hates women but states that it hates men even more, citing the Cerberus it's fighting as a self-centered male. Three begins to state her reason for creating the monster but is quickly interrupted by Gabriella who says the reasons don't matter as looking at it clearly shows the vulgarities it represents. Gabriella states how the Cerberus would of course, be the definite result of a woman with severe mannerisms, going on about how Three is a clear example of a woman that women should never aspire to become. Gabriella continues attacking the creation while complaining about how it needs to die faster. Three tells the dragon to kill it with Gabriella mentioning that it will. When "Round Two" begins, Gabriella mocks the size of the next Cerberus. Three mentions she decided to make a small one while Gabriella continues to fawn over it. She says it has half the size of the previous creation, having its attack power and endurance cut in half with a snarky Gabriella asking if its dreams and wishes were halved as well. Gabriella comments upon how there seem to be many coming out of the woodwork while Three mentions that there are many of them. An annoyed Gabriella keeps complaining about it going on and on and just wants it to end, stating that it's like when a certain old dude takes a piss. Gabriella catches Three laughing, with the latter denying that she did. The annoyed dragon continues to ramble on about how Three puts up a good act while secretly harboring an amusement for dick and fart jokes. After defeating a few more Cerberus, a frustrated Gabriella asks just how many there are, with Three uncertainly answering that there may be around six. Curious, Gabriella states that it doesn't make sense why Three would kill the monsters she created herself, stating that it seems like the kind of twisted behavior that sounds like "Self Joy." Gabriella immediately comments upon its own vernacular, stating how that vulgar disciple's colorful verbiage is getting to it. As the "Final Round" begins, an irritated Gabriella wonders what's up with the "FINAL" notice, attributing it as some lazy guy's half-assed idiocy. The dragon restates its hatred for men but then reveals that it hates stupid women even more. Three notices the contradiction in the dragon's words, with Gabriella immediately retorting how Three shouldn't be one to act up just because she's kind of cute. Three notices that her little creation has become very big, with Gabriella saying she's stating the obvious because it's a few times bigger than the one they initially fought in "Round One." Three mentions that its attack power and endurance have increased as well, while Gabriella mentions that One expectation about this happen-stance was exact. Moments during the battle, Gabriella looks to Three for help, stating that Intoners are just lazy slackers the moment one takes their eyes off them. The spiteful dragon expresses that he hates them because they have "figures straight from the fountain of youth," which of course, allows them "to take it easy." It goes on to say that they act as if they were destined or fated to look down from on high because they believe they're "chosen" or something. Three cryptically states the words "Destiny," "Fate," "Luck," and "Karma," much to Gabriella's annoyance. Following the monster's defeat, Gabriella commends itself on a job well-done, expecting gratitude and praise from Three who doesn't say anything. Gabriella reveals that this is why it hates Intoners when it suddenly hears Three snoring on his back, already asleep, only serving to fuel its irritation.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgdJkYnzR_E&list=UUGrZZEnlL-Ei-CoOv04prrQ - Verse 4 = While Three cares for her dolls, she asks Octa where he has been. Octa tells her he attended to a small errand that revolved around giving himself "Joy" in the forest, revealing that he experienced "Fever" for more than 592 times. Three comments on the fact that he's kept count, with Octa stating that records are important and can become a reason to live. As Three tends to another doll, Octa asks Three about her hobby and how it she uses it to enrich life; while also stating it as a hobby that could be considered a threat to life. He reveals his worries about her obsessions with creating dolls. Three tells him that she thinks it's fun and that she has a lot of things to research about. Octa relents in his questioning because of his familiarity with Three's "studious skin and very soft skin," although he is still worried about her proclivities. He asks her to instead partake in some "Special Joy" with someone, to which she interrupts with a flat-out refusal. Three reveals to Octa that One doesn't understand, as if the moon decided to sink "into a black ocean, without understanding." She tells him that One requested her to get rid of her creations in the Ocean Country, with Octa recalling that she had her failed products from back then put away there. Three mentions her reluctance at the request as her creations are still capable. Octa tells her that leaving them be might cause danger and Three tells him she is aware of such but is still conflicted at the thought of destroying her creations. Octa decides to suggest that she could have something "Special" until Three cuts him off. Three continues to hesitate at destroying the little ones she stored in the Ocean Country but Octa reminds her that One's orders are absolute and that even Three knows what she must do. Saddened by the thought, Three relents at her unfortunate circumstance with Octa stating that he intends to care upon Three's ultimate masterpiece with his heart. An excited Three asks him "The fireworks of hope, what color are they?" with a confused Octa asking why she's telling him a riddle. She tells him to "truly watch" and have his heart enthralled with scores, telling him to never forget by making a promise. Three and Octa arrive at the Coliseum where she left her masterpieces. When "Round One" begins, Octa comments on how the Gigas don't quite seem to be ultimate in appearance, with Three stating that they are just normal, little ones, saying it's just a "normal opening performance." Octa apologizes and mentions that he has trouble understanding anything that isn't "vitality." "Round Two" starts with Octa commenting on the rotten Gigas that have appeared, wondering whether or not they happen to be any of his master's creations. Three tells him that they are not, stating that they are only used for parts and are essentially leftovers. Octa expresses remorse for the undead Gigas, calling them quite the pitiful fellows. Following their elimination of the Gigas, the duo traverse the Coliseum until they encounter two High Gigas. Octa remarks upon a difference in the Gigas' sense of being. Three casually remarks that there should be because the Gigas is a mix of a human and a Gigas. The Gigas talks to Three, essentially calling her a damned Intoner bitch they want to kill, while another Gigas screams for its father and mother. Octa is bewildered by Three's mention of using humans while Three gets excited about the fact that the Gigas can talk, stating that normal Gigas don't. She goes on to mention that the human body is vulnerable and even more so, the heart, stating that combining Gigas and human was quite a task that often failed. She states that the specimens go completely rigid after "just one fierce embrace" because of the blood that comes out of them. Hence, the process involves just tearing out all the necessary parts found inside the body in one go, making it mixed and before the screams can end, she does something to the mouth. If she wanted to keep it clean, she would do something else and eventually, she completed her project and succeeded in creating her monster. However, she realized such a huge discrepancy between the strength of a human and that of a Gigas that she tried to balance it out so many times, resulting in the deaths of many Gigas and humans. As Octa gets weary from her explanation, she states it just couldn't be helped. She really wanted to make more of the soldiers that she came to love so much. After a careful assessment of what was needed, Three researched and determined that a human's strength came from "Feelings." Octa looked questionably at her use of research, with Three stating that it was important. Her research involved the creation of the strongest soldiers. She decided to experiment by compounding a variety of human emotions as a basis for her hypothesis. Octa asks her what she means by compounding and she casually states that it was easier to create "Feelings" than it was to go searching for them. Horrified, Octa asks Three just how many people have been disposed of at her hands, with Three mentioning fifty-six. He asks her if she's keeping score and she parrots back his earlier words to him: "Yeah, records are important. They can be the reason to be alive." Visibly disturbed, Octa wants to ask but is interrupted by a visibly excited Three who decides to tell him something. Octa refuses her offer but she ignores him and goes on to tell him what she found out. During the course of her research, she discovered the kind of memory that would harbor the strongest emotion, the kind when people are infested with "Hatred." She begins to laugh as she recounts how she went and took a family that lived nearby, much to Octa's continued refusal. She recalls how she killed the father by cutting him up piece by piece while his wife and daughter watched. And while the wife and daughter were watching her with their shuddering eyes, that was the moment she turned them into soldiers. Three becomes more excited and starts laughing harder, stating the experiment as an amazing success. The Gigas calls to Three and calls her a bitch as Three lands the final blow. The dying Gigas keeps repeating "Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill," while the little Gigas calls out for its mother. Octa approaches the dead Gigas and stares at it while Three asks him a question: "What is... most important to you?"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeA06rMYaA4&list=UUGrZZEnlL-Ei-CoOv04prrQ}} |-|Drakengard 3= Three, along with the rest of her sisters is summoned to Cathedral City by One. She is the last one to arrive, finally making into the city on March 3rd, 999. The sisters face off against Zero later that day and emerge victorious from the battle. Three returns back to the Land of Forests to rule it once more. One year later, Zero returns to fight her. Route A Following her battle with Zero, Three gets seemingly crushed by the head of a stone doll that Zero kicks at her. To Zero's dismay, Three throws the stone doll head aside and stands up once more, seemingly unfazed while walking towards Zero. She suddenly meets her end after Mikhail consumes her. Route B: The Price to Pay Three appears before Zero and her disciples, collapsing suddenly on the ground and mentioning that she screwed up. She says to Zero that she brought One to the forest with the intention of killing her but something had gone amiss. She tells Zero to be careful before collapsing to the ground once more and passing away, leaving Zero to wonder what is amiss. Personality Three is listless, lethargic, and has a dangerous temperament. She is paranoid, delusional, and obsesses endlessly over the things she gets fixated on. She possesses a lazy disposition, going so far as to serve food uncooked because of her perennial laziness. However, she reveals herself to be more than the lazy person she seems as she manages to write constantly in a diary. Throughout her diary journals, it was revealed that she is obsessed with dolls. She likes to play her dolls with Octa. When allowed to talk about her creations however, Three's personality takes a dramatic turn. She speaks loquaciously about her efforts and much faster than how an ordinary person would speak. She is surprisingly intellegent in this matter and improves from her mistakes, but shows a great deal of both innocence and cruelty in her nature when it comes to making these creations. She also has a fondness for riddles and creative metaphors, though to most they don't make sense. Development Character designer Kimihiko Fujisaka has said in a Famitsu interview that Zero's design was the first to be approved by Taro Yoko. He wanted more female characters to interact with her and requested for Fujisaka to "think Puella Magi Madoka Magica" when designing her sisters. Three was conceptualized to have bangs which would cover her face a little with hairpins, but the idea was not used within the game. Gallery Drakengard 3= - SD = File:Intoners SD.png|Intoners & Mikhail. }} - Concept = File:DD3_Three_Artwork.png|Artwork of Three. Three's face.jpg|Three's profile art Three's art.jpg|Art of Three Three's concept art.jpg|Concept art of Three - Novella = File:DD3_Three_Artwork2.png|Artwork of Three's novel. }} - CGI = File:DD3_Three CGI.png - Renders = - Icons = File:DD3 Three Icon.png - Portraits = File:DD3 Three Portrait.png - Screenshots = - Story = - DLC = File:DD3_Three_SS22.png|''There once lived an old man and a beautiful Intoner.'' File:DD3_Three_SS17.png|''The Intoner loved making dolls... very, very, very, very, very much.'' File:DD3_Three_SS23.png|''The Intoner greatly loved strange and obscure things.'' File:DD3_Three_SS18.png|''The Intoner asked the old man, "Why do people fight?" The old man would answer: "I do not know."'' File:DD3_Three_SS19.png|''"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why..." The Intoner's questions continued on, unending, unending.'' File:DD3_Three_SS20.png|''In the end, the Intoner who ensnared humans as her personal playthings never did stop doing those kinds of things.'' File:DD3_Three_SS21.png|''At that point, the old man exited the room and left... All the while, blaming himself for being unable to do anything. All the while, grieving for the... broken Intoner.'' }} }} }} |-|Utahime Five = - }} Trivia * She shares the same hairclip in the exact same position with Zero. *In Dengeki Online's Drakengard 3 character popularity poll, Three was voted in seventh place with some fans mentioning her deep voice, being their type and her mysterious character as part of their reasoning.http://drakengard-3.com/blog/2014/01/16/dod3-popularity-poll/ *In Dengeki Online's Intoner panties poll, a majority of fans voted no panties for Three, reasoning that she would be too lazy to put any on. http://rologeass.tumblr.com/post/73414288584/dengeki-online-drag-on-dragoon-3-drakengard-3-fans *Her original concept had heavier armor and wielded a lancelike weapon. Her hairsyle was retained from the original sketch, showing that it would fully obscure her face if left unpinned. References Category:Characters Category:Intoners Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Females Category:Playable